Better Late then Never
by ShinigamiRose
Summary: It's Squalo's birthday..but a certain Skylark has somewhat forgotten the date, in a mad rush to actually make the other happy he looks for help from a certain rival. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Buon Compleanno Squalo!

(This story is late but I'm still working on it)

Rating: M (For Swearing, and smut later on )

Pairing: 3918 (TYL), and a possibility of 6918

Disclaimer: I'd love to own these three, but I doubt I'd still be sane if I did.

* * *

Sitting at his office desk Hibari looked at the clock next to him, damn he had been working for three hours straight and yet he was hardly even halfway done. He looked at his lap top and then closed it taking off his glasses that he normally used only for reading he sighed folding them up and setting them in his shirt pocket.

He looked at the calender near his desk and flipped the page, narrowing his eyes a single line of curses escaped his lips. Leaning back into his chair he ran his hand through his black bangs and breathed out annoyed. He had just forgotten, just like that..how stupid. Feeling his head pound now from the built up stress he put his laptop far back on the desk and then stood up. Looking around he frowned, there was no sign of anyone else in the house, that explained the serene atmosphere. Walking to the kitchen he frowned softly in frustration,

how could he have forgotten about today?

Feeling stupid he opened the onyx colored fridge and took out some milk tea popping open the top and leaning against the counter. Closing his eyes he brought the drink to his lips he felt a little better being able to relax, no screaming, and certainly no ear shattering swearing. It gave him time to think about what he would do for the other before he got home.

Downing half the can, he closed his eyes considering what to do. With such a short planning time he mentally hit himself thinking how he could have planned a month or more ahead if he had paid attention to the fucking date. They both had been though a load of work and hardly even had time to talk to each other or spend time together. It definitely put a strain on their relationship, and probably added to the tension they came home with from work, not to mention how stubborn both men were on a regular basis.

"Dammit...how the hell am I going to make this up to him..with out looking like a fucking wimp?" Kyoya finally said, knowing that no one else would answer he bit his thumb nail lightly and then clenched his teeth a little pissed at himself.

Wracking his brain for ideas he couldn't think of anything really good since he had already eliminated everything that would probably make the arrogant man tease him or look down at him. He slammed the can on the counter and then walked into his office again. Pulling out his cell phone from the charger he checked it for messages. Squinting at the tiny screen he noticed he had one missed call and sighed as he checked who it was from .

"_Just to let you know I'll be home late today again , damned Xanxus has me working longer than expected. So don't bother making dinner or anything for me got it Princess?"_

Hibari frowned a little as he heard that , well that was just fucking perfect he was stressing over what to do for the other and now it turned out that he wouldn't even be coming back until late. He sighed lightly and then snapped his phone shut his dark blue eyes flashed for a minute, meh, maybe he would still get something put together. This day only came once a year after all, even if the other didn't really want to celebrate it.

Pulling off his tie he went into their bedroom and then pulled off his work clothes slipping into more comfortable clothing, he picked up his cell phone again and considered who he would call, Tsunayoshi was the last person on that list, being that he was still the little screw up he had been since middle school. Yamamoto was probably spending time with Hayato right now, while Dino was in Vienna working.

Flipping open the phone he checked his contacts and then frowned as he found only one name to call, the last name he would ever call and it made him wonder why he had it on his list. Reluctantly he pressed send, and then awaited the familiar voice that made him cringe with anger.

"Kufufu, this is such a pleasant surprise Kyoya, for you to call makes me so happy." Mukuro Rokudo purred into the phone, his voice even after ten years hadn't lost that sadistic cruel tone to it.

"I'm calling strictly for business." Hibari's eyes closed, he had to keep his attitude cooled down.

"oiya oiyah, for business? how unlike you ...usually you'd run to your subordinate..what was it, Kusane? Kurobe?"

"It's Kusakabe you idiot."

"Kufu, oh my bad, but what does the little skylark want today?" Mukuro smiled as he shooed away Ken who was leaning quite close to him trying to hear in on the conversation.

"I need you to pick up a package for me." Hibari said as he walked into his office again and opened the lap top, thank god he could actually order the package online. It made things much more simple.

"Oh? What is this package for? The little Vongola?" Mukuro continued to pursue an explanation of why the former disciplinary committee leader would seek his help.

They always were starting fights with each other mostly aiming to kill the other, if they had even come in close range.

"No it's not for him." was Kyoya's reply.

"oh? Kufu, pray tell for whom is it for them?"

"I don't think you need to know, and I don't need to explain myself either, I just wanted to know if you were available to do something for me. You owe me anyways."

"Oh, Kyoya I think you are mistaken, you actually owe me, since you have been avoiding my every move to possess you."

"Just answer, are you or are you not available?" he snapped now his patience running out, Mukuro really had a knack for avoiding the simplest of tasks when he felt like they were too boring.

"I am available, Nagi is sleeping right now and Ken will be needing his nightly walk as usual." This led up to a signaled glance at Chikusa, to start to head out the door.

"Well then, pick it up at the address I'll email to you." he said as he had no further intent of talking to the other on the phone, just his sarcasm made him sick, this was really more work than it should have been.

"Okay then Kyoya, but I do wish for you to not just use me for your errands, I wish to be more ..intimately close to you."

"You know the answer to that one Mukuro..now just go." he frowned a little, "I called them to tell them that you'll be picking it up instead of me soon."

With that Hibari hung up on Mukuro and then slumped into his chair sighing, great now he had a really big head ache from this . But at least he had part of it out of his way, closing his eyes he groaned feeling his cell phone vibrate in his hand. Now who was calling him?

With out looking at the number he flipped his phone back open and then answered it wearily.

"You sound just wonderful princess."

"Tch, no better than you do tsuma." Hibari smirked into the phone and then sighed a little, "Shouldn't you be tending to your bosses every whim?"

"I'm calling while he's napping, why? You having someone over or something?"

"They're not here yet." Hibari smirked into the phone.

"Is that so ...well tell them if they lay a hand on my princess they'll fucking die."

Hibari grinned a little more and then shrugged, "I'll relay the message to them."

"So..what are you doing tonight while I'm gone?"

"Other than having someone come over since I'm bored?"

"Cut it out, seriously what are you doing."

"Mn Just working on some paper work and other things, I couldn't get them done today during the day."

"Such an overworking princess."

"Shut up, I have to do this."

"I still say that you should kill those idiots princess."

"I would if I could and you know that."

"Not like you to pass up beating someone to death."

"Tch. True." he said as he read over some work.

"You work too hard you know that?"

"Yeah so?" he said as he frowned.

"You're going to die early if you do that."

"As if you haven't said that before." Hibari rolled his eyes knowing the other would not see him doing so.

"I say it because it's true Princess."

"What's your favorite food?"

"You should know, its Tuna Carpacchio."

"Just making sure."

A noise was made in the background and a sigh was heard, "Listen I have to go right now he's awake."

"Okay see you later..don't work yourself to death."

"Don't say stupid things, you know I haven't yet. Later,Princess."

Hibari then hung up and leaned back in his chair lightly before then sighing a little looking up at the ceiling, he picked up his work and checked if his order went through.

Seeing it go through he then snapped his lap top shut and stood up going into the kitchen, he flipped on the kitchen t.v and then listened to the news, there wasn't really anything big, the boring old things.

Fixing himself something for dinner, he made sure that his bird had food as well, Hibird had been quiet this whole time.

Hibari leaned back onto the counter again and then frowned up at the ceiling as he thought of the lack of planning he had for the other man. It made him seem stupid, but most of all uncaring. That was something he could not allow at this point of their relationship.

He cleaned up after he was done eating and went to do some more work figuring since the other would be staying much later, and he probably wouldn't stay up to wait for him. Last time, the other didn't let him live it down for about a week about how he was like a housewife waiting for her husband to come home.

His cell phone went off for the third time that night and he frowned a little as he picked up.

"Voi Princess still up?"

The voice sounded more worn out than it had before, and Hibari frowned.

"I was going to do a little more work before heading to bed."

"Oh? I thought you would be waiting up for me like last time." the man said as he flinched at the yelling his boss did in the background, "I may not be coming home until tomorrow afternoon, these morons decided to throw a little celebration shit."

Hibari flinched a little, dammit well there goes his plans. "I see. I can hear them in the background." he smirked.

"They'll be in a drunken stupor until late tomorrow, which means babysitting for me."

"Sounds like you'll have a helluva lot of fun."

The door bell ran and Hibari's eyes shot to it as he walked to the door and checked who it was.

"Was that the door bell?"

"No." Hibari opened the door and frowned as he came face to face with the Mist guardian who grinned back at him with an aura fierce enough to make him uncomfortable.

"I could have swore it was...voii princess what's going on?"

"Its nothing listen I have to go."

"VOII Don't lie to me!"

Mukuro , having very good hearing smiled, "Kufu, is this the package you wanted Kyoya?"

The other flinched on the ohter end of the phone, a sudden intake of air could be audibly heard. Along with more swearing, that made Hibari sigh.

"Yes, thanks." He said as he frowned, "how much do I owe you?"

"A lot."

"VOII KYOYA DON'T IGNORE ME WHO IS THAT?! IS IT THE DAMNED VONGOLA ILLUSIONIST ?! "

"Listen I've got to go okay? I'll see you tomorow afternoon..just stop screaming." Hibari hit end but not before hearing something about him being a fucking brat.

"Kufufu, You're going to make him hate you forever Kyoya."

"Shut up, now how much was it?"

"Mn $11.90"

Kyoya took out his wallet and handed him the money plus some for gas money, "thanks." he said as he reached for it.

"Now now Kyoya, tell me ..why save this if he's going to not come home tonight?"

"Because ...I just wanted to have it when he gets home."

"Kufufu, you've become more sweet lately Kyoya." Mukuro reached out and touched the others cheek which only made the former disciplinary committee leader grasp his hand hard enough to break.

"Don't ever ever touch me again!" he snapped.

"Kufufu, don't worry I won't touch you ...not as gentle as I would have before you tried to break my hand." Mukuro withdrew his hand and then looked at him. "He's probably really upset with you..he may not even talk to you."

Kyoya flinched with those words and frowned lightly, "Shut up..you shouldn't have talked ..its your fault if he doesn't."

"You told him that there was no one here though Kyoya..keep that in mind..you can't keep blaming everyone for the mistakes you make." With that the guardian left with out so much as a glance back.

* * *

This is pretty long, I intended to keep it short but it turned out long.

I guess its late.

Please Review, I'll upload the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

(This story is late but I'm still working on it)

part II: Please bear with me! This story is insanely long, but I like it now ha ha please review and enjoy~

Rating: M (For Swearing, and smut later on )

Pairing: 3918 (TYL), and a possibility of 6918

**OOC: PLEASE beware, Lussuria is involved, and he's kinda ooc.**

Disclaimer: I'd love to own these three, but I doubt I'd still be sane if I did.

* * *

Back at the base that the Varia had set out in Japan, a very pissed off swordsman walked though the hallways cursing about some certain person hiding things from him. His silver eyes flashed in more than the normal cruelty and loathing, which made Lussuria more worried on the newbie Fran's part.

When frustrated Squalo usually took it out on the little illusionist and today would be no different.

"Squalo, is there something you need to talk about? Maybe Big Brother Lussuria can be of assistance. do you have built up emotions you have to vent out? Or perhaps is it relationship problems?"

Squalo's eye twitched, dammit the older man just loved to play therapist didn't he? He glared threatening him silently knowing that it meant what was going on was not to be talked about and he was being a fucking annoying gay ass.

"Squalo, if you need to ta-"

"Lussuria, why don't you take your stupid suggestions and shove them all the way up, I'm sure somehow you'd get a sick thrill from that too."

That had shut the man up , heh, Squalo went back to check in on the other idiots in the base who had decided to drink more. It wasn't like they had a break a lot lately, with the still possible threat of the Milifore coming back for another war.

pulling out his cell phone Squalo considered calling the brat again but he had been hung up on, which just made his blood boil more. Why would that jerk hang up on him after he had demanded to know if that damned illusionist brat was over? It wasn't like he suspected Hibari was cheating on him, he knew the other had no interest in Mukuro. SO why the FUCK did he deny the fact Mukuro was over? And on top of that WHAT fucking package were they talking about?

Squalo frowned as he then snapped his phone shut and sat down on the couch eyeing the harassment that continued, Belphagore had taken a liking to brutalizing Fran every moment he had when he was bored, and the idiot cry baby of a frog Fran had always come back with more scars and knives sticking out of him. Like a fucking amphibian pin cushion, was his thought.

The louder they got, was triggering how loud Xanxus was getting out of annoyance, this was not his way of spending today, or tomorrow for that matter.

Dodging another shot glass aimed so well at his head, Squalo breathed in before starting to scream at Belphagore and Fran to get a fucking room and do what ever they fucking wanted in there. He had a head ache now from this hysteria, what he wouldn't give to just go home, even to be bored there.

Reaching back into his pants pocket (damn why were they so tight? Ugh Lussuria and coordinating the uniforms), he checked his phone. No messages, of course how could he expect an explanation from such a brat?

------------------------------------------

Hibari sighed as he set the package in the fridge and then made sure nothing would damage it. Seeing it was fine, Hibari sat down in the living room and picked up some files that he had left in his brief case. Pulling his glasses out he then began to read, his cell phone next to him again, he felt a little guilty for lying to the other.

Picking up his cell phone he flipped it open, and frowned as he started to push the lit up blue keys pausing at the send key as if not sure it was the wisest idea to talk to an infuriated swordsman before letting him calm down.

"Fuck..he'd better pick up if I do call him."

Finally deciding Hibari hit the send button, listening for the usual harsh answer.

"What now Princess."

Hibari breathed a sigh of relief as he heard him answer.

"About Mukuro-"

"What about him? So that was the doorbell huh?"

"Yeah it was."

"But you decided to tell me that it wasn't..any reason?"

"I wasn't going to say anything because it wasn't anything bad."

"Psh if you say so Princess."

Hibari flinched at that, damn that tone wasn't really good to hear. He sighed a little into the phone and then frowned.

"Never mind Princess, its late and we're both exhausted and I don't want to argue and say the wrong thing so you'd pull a pms-y fit with me."

"I'm not' a woman Squalo." he growled as he looked at the clock, only 11:30? He wasn't tired, well much at least.

"Well you PMS like one Princess so I kind of wonder about it.."

Hibari let out another sigh and then closed his dark blue eyes, "Just drop it. Go to bed you idiot."

"Wish I could, but Xanxus is now bitching he's hungry . Just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Oyasumi Squalo."

"Buon Notte Princiessa"

Hibari hung up the phone and then sighed a little in frustration as he leaned against the counter and made his way to the office again to clean up his mess.

Slumping into the chair he looked at his desk and then shuffled the papers putting them neatly back into the folders they belonged in. He looked at the other package he had tucked away and then sighed a little, damn things just weren't going his way lately were they?

Hibird was fast asleep on the desk next to him and Hibari smiled a little as he watched the little fluff balls chest expand and contract as it dreamt peacefully.

"You're lucky you don't have a screaming arrogant shark on your hands hibird." " he muttered lightly as he leaned back.

Hibari loaded up his computer, might as well get another hour of work in then sleep for the rest of the week end, and then frowned as three email's came up. One was of course from that stupid Sun Guardian Lussuria. He'd ignore that one for a while, nothing good came out of that man's email.

The next was from the yellow Arcobaleno asking for some of the work he was assigned to, which made Hibari sigh a little of course the (now older) baby would want his documents right away.

The last made him want to punch the LCD screen right in. The familiar address was enoguh to just make his stomach churn, why the hell didn't that other guardian leave him alone?

Mukuro's name came up on the email chat section, and Hibari knew what was going to come next, he sighed a little and then watched as the familiar ringing noise and box came up.

_**'Oiya, still up little prefect?'**_

Great, as if that wasn't annoying enough, it had been years since Hibari had been out of the disciplinary committee and started up his own underground organization. "Just reading that asshole's message made him sick, as if they other was talking to him right in the same room.

Ignoring it he continued to type his work and then cringed as the other wrote another message to him. Dammit why did this email set up come with a instant messaging service too? Damned Tsunayoshi and that arcobaleno, wanting the guardians to be able to contact each other with minimal trouble.

_**'Aww ignoring me Kyoya? How cruel. **_

_**I'm just wondering how my favorite guardian is doing all alone with out his shark.'**_

Hibari's eye twitched a little with annoyance, the other just wouldn't leave him alone! That fucking pineapple ass hole.

**_'I'm fucking busy leave me alone. Go play with your toys.'_**

Hibari turned back to his work hoping that would make the other leave him alone for a while. He was half way done and then he could email it to Reborn maybe read a little and then go to bed.

Unfortunately that wasn't planned by the other, in a couple minutes the third response popped up and made Hibari grit his teeth in annoyance.

_**'I'd rather play with you Kyoya.'**_

As if that wasn't suggestive enough, Kyoya thought as he then closed out the messanger and then finished up his work sending it to the arcobaleno. As he sat watching the email confirmation pop up, he sighed in relief he would be able to relax the rest of the week end. Something he needed badly.

He sighed a little as he glanced at the email from the frou frou sun guardian, he clicked it reluctantly only to see a hole book (or so it looked) written out in the message.

_Kyoyaaaaa dearrr~_

_How are you dear? Its' been aaages, but I'm sure you're as sstrrrrrrrong as ever! (tehee!) I know its late and you're_

_busy but I needed to ask you something about someone particular, of course I mean our little hothead Shark. He's pretty_

_worked up (more than usual mind you). I think that he's worked up about something at home? Did you two have a fight? If you did I think you should talk to him..he's worse when you two fight...and I worry for litttle Franny -poo. IF you could talk to him and try to convince him to just leave little frogs alone that would make me sleep better. Ohoho, I think he listens better to you than anyone else here, after all you're his little princess skylark! If he's in a bad mood when you get home you know what to do~ _

(Hibari twitched at the heart at the end, actually the whole message sent his stomach lurching.)

_I can give you some ideas if you run out of eh hem , foreplay , for making up with him. That should work for fighting lovers like you being arrogant and oh so violent to each other. I know you two like it rough after all ohohooh~ The marks on his neck are proof enough. Since you like to bite so much. _

The rest of the rest of the email made Hibari sick and he closed out, damn that nosy Varia member, although if it weren't for his interferring he wouldn't have gotten together with Squalo in the first place. He groaned a little as he laid his head in his arms and then frowned a little more upset with himself for lying to Squalo, which made Lussuria try to 'help' them out more which just made the evidence even more obvious of how completely depraved Lussuria really was_._

_'Make it up to him? ' _Kyoya frowned a little furrowing his eyebrows, he snapped his laptop shut after closing it down. "Seriously what the hell am I supposed to do ..he'll be pissed at me for even having Mukuro over in the first place I'll never hear the fucking end of it."

He slammed his fist on the desk thinking about what to do, which woke up HIbird and sent him into a frenzy. "Sorry sorry." Hibari stroked his head and then carefully picked him up and carried him to the bedroom which he and Squalo shared.

Setting the tiny bird down he sat on the bed and undid his shirt and pulled it off before then wandering to the dresser he then pulled out his black pajama bottoms and then undid his own black pants pulling out his keys and wallet before then throwing them into the laundry hamper. He pulled out a white teeshirt and then walked back out into the living room sitting on the couch and picking up his book. He hadn't been able to finish it since he and Squalo had begun livign with each other. THey were either busy arguing, working or fucking each other's brains out.

No wonder Lussuria tried to give them ideas on how to make up after an argument, Hibari had still left marks on the older hitman's neck and purposely made them dark and easy to see, sure for entertainment value for the shark at work, but he had grown into this habit. (Much to the other's complaining that 'skylarks don't bite , sharks do')

Not even that would be able to make the other stop beign pissed for Hibari lying to him and denying the presence of the much loathed illusionist, plus the fact the other called him a pmsing woman when ever Hibari got really angry with him. Although at times, it was like he was PMS-ing, minus being the obvious opposite gender, he really disliked being called a woman.

He checked his cell phone and sighed, it was midnight, and the other was another year older. He really wanted to be able to celebrate it with him, even though the other disliked even acknowledging the fact it was his birthday (which they went through every year.) Hibari closed the book and then closed his eyes starting to get drowsy from over thinking and the stress, plus he had been out all day working on training Tsunayoshi and training himself.

Hopefully he'd be able to make it up to the other in the morning, since he was going to be home late, Hibari would have time to think what else to do .

* * *

Sorry about this lonnnng story, but anticipation is what makes this story so interesting to me.

I hope you all will REVIEW , and I thank

**Sounds of Jewels, xXJustAnotherFanGirlXx, and dimonyo-anghel for the reviews!  
**


End file.
